helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Side:YOSHIKO
YOSHIKO is a choreographer working for Hello! Project. She is mainly in charge of Morning Musume, ANGERME,Juice=Juice, Kobushi Factory, and Tsubaki Factory's choreographies. The first Hello! Project song she choreographed was "Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM" by Kiiro 5."あ♡" (in Japanese). Room No.445 (YOSHIKO's Official Blog). 2014-05-15. Profile *'Nickname:' 445 *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O Groups in charge Credits Country Girls *Uwaki na Honey Pie Kiiro 5 *Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM Matsuura Aya *LOVE Namida Iro *100kai no KISS *♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ *Yeah! Meccha Holiday *The Bigaku Morning Musume *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? *Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin *Seishun Kozou ga Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara *Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY v-u-den *Aisu Cream to My Purin GAM *Thanks! *Melodies Berryz Koubou *Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai *Rival ℃-ute *Tokaikko Junjou *Dance de Bakoon! *Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu *Koi☆Kana *Balalaika *Happy☆彡 *Chance! Kira☆Pika *Hana wo Puun / Futari wa NS MilkyWay *Anataboshi ANGERME *Suki-chan *Yumemiru Fifteen *Uchouten LOVE *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" *Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion *Aa Susukino / Chikyuu wa Kyou mo Ai wo Hagukumu *Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu Juice=Juice *Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne *Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru *Ten Made Nobore! *Romance no Tochuu / Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne (MEMORIAL EDIT) / Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru (MEMORIAL EDIT) *Ijiwaru Shinai de Dakishimete yo / Hajimete wo Keiken-chuu *Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! *Senobi / Date ja nai yo Uchi no Jinsei wa *Wonderful World / Ça va ? Ça va ? *First Squeeze! *Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai Kobushi Factory *Nen ni wa Nen / Survivor *Dosukoi! Kenkyo ni Daitan / Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san no Uta / Nen ni wa Nen (Nen'iri Ver.) Tsubaki Factory *Seishun Manmannaka! Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! *① Let's say "Hello!" Concerts Hello! Project *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 Morning Musume *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume '15 Concert Tour Haru ~GRADATION~ ANGERME *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" *S/mileage Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Gyakushuu no Mini Skirt~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage Live Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ *S/mileage LIVE 2014 Natsu FULL CHARGE ~715 Nippon Budokan~ *ANGERME Starting Live Tour 2015 Spring Juice=Juice *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2015~ Musicals *LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *SMILE FANTASY! *Week End Survivor *TRIANGLE *Thank You Very Berry (2015) Auditions *S/mileage Shin Member Boshuu! *Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition *Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition *Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! *2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition *Morning Musume '16 Shinseki Audition Category:Staff members Category:1969 Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:October Births Category:Blood Type O References External Links *Official Blog Category:Staff members Category:1969 Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:October Births Category:Blood Type O